


wild

by lietpol



Series: wild [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Grinding, HINTS AT MALVIE, Kissing, M/M, MEVIE, Making Out, Parties, Sexual Tension, carlos knows he hot shit, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4739273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lietpol/pseuds/lietpol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As soon as Mal had spoken the words "club," and "dancing," Carlos and Jay had totally jumped onto the idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wild

**Author's Note:**

> so this is random as hell but I needed a Carlos who knew he was hot shit and that is all please enjoy.

 

As soon as Mal had spoken the words "club," and "dancing," Carlos and Jay had totally jumped onto the idea. The two had been dating for a little over three months now, and were way too comfortable with PDA. They were currently in their rooms, taking a ridiculous amount of time to get ready. Well, Carlos was. Jay had been ready for a while. It didn't take much. He just threw on a slim fitting tank and  _tight_  skinnies, his hair in a loose bun and his ear piercings shining playfully.

Being the great boyfriend he was, he sat there silently, watching as Carlos sprinted around the room to grab various clothes and accessories. He threw a compliment or wolf whistle in every so often, and was delighted when his boyfriend strutted up to him, looking  _too hot_  to be legal. His outfit was skimpy, but just enough so to not be considered lewd.

Jay admired the way Carlos was completely confident in himself,  _and_  his bare legs. The little black shorts Carlos was wearing barely went past his upper thighs and accented his fishnet and leather clad legs. His red crop top didn't cover much either, cutting off just above his navel. The best part, in his opinion, was the white military style jacket that was a few sizes too big because it was  _Jay's_.

Jay couldn't help the smirk that played at his lips as he looked over Carlos. That boy knew  _too damn well_  that he was hot. "Damn, C. Are you trying to get me riled up before we even leave?"

Carlos just laughed at Jay, carefully winging his eyeliner. "Not my intention, but that could be interesting." When the smaller boy bent over to make sure his boots were properly laced, Jay had to turn away. "You're going to be the death of me, you know that?"

"Not yet, babe. We haven't even had any fun tonight!" Carlos latched onto Jay's hand and pulled him out the door, spotting Mal and Evie. They both looked absolutely gorgeous in their short lace dresses and stilettos that could kill a man. Evie winked at Carlos, who whistled in return. "You two look  _amazing."_ Carlos stated.

"Thanks, doll. You look stunning and your make up is actually perfect." Evie leaned down to place a kiss on Carlos' cheek, winking at him.

They set off in their usual order of walking. Jay had his hand in the back pocket of Carlos's shorts, and in turn, Carlos had an arm wrapped firmly around his boyfriend's waist. Evie and Mal had their arms around each other, flirting shamelessly the entire way. The tapping of heels alerted everyone on the property that the party had  _arrived._ As the group entered the club, they were immediately doused in glitter and smoke. It was Carlos' favorite place, and even Evie took a liking to it.

The music coursed through them, and Carlos dragged Jay off to the dance floor, latching onto him immediately. Jay had been waiting for this moment. He had seen Carlos dance and  _holy shit,_  it was hot. Jay watched as Carlos began to grind against him, twirling his hips in ways Jay didn't think should be possible. The white haired boy placed his hands firmly on Jay's chest and dragged them down, his face a mere inch away from Jay's belt buckle. His breaths came out uneven and quick as he watched his boyfriend make his way back up, placing a soft kiss on his neck before biting down on the skin.

Jay's hands snaked down to wrap around Carlos' waist as he pulled their bodies together. Their lips met and Jay bit down on Carlos' top lip, the short boy letting out a needy moan. There was a distinct whistle that Jay knew belonged to Mal, and he grinned, fisting a hand in Carlos' hair. He pulled them apart for a moment, staring down at his boyfriend's lust filled eyes. "You're too damn hot for your own good." Carlos smirked, thrusting his hips upward playfully. " _I know._ "

They were clearly the most popular couple on the floor, and they laughed as their bodies rubbed together and people stared in awe. Jay's hand had slipped into Carlos' back pocket again, and he squeezed playfully. One smooth eyebrow shot up on Carlos' face, a daring glint in his eyes. That was the moment Jay decided he wanted control. He hefted Carlos up, knowing the smaller boy would automatically wrap his legs around Jay's waist. As their lips met again and their teeth clashed from smiling, Jay backed his boyfriend into the wall. Carlos tasted great, like mint and something  _so Carlos_ , that he couldn't describe it. He shifted his angle, bouncing Carlos up every so often and pausing their kiss to bite at his neck.

"We should probably take this else where." Carlos suggested, his voice laced with lust and desire. Jay was firmly gripping Carlos' ass as he pulled them from the wall. "You're right, should we tell the girls we're leaving?"

Jay shrugged, anxious to get his mouth back on Carlos. "They'll figure it out. Just so you know, you look  _really_  hot in my clothes." He didn't even give Carlos time to reply as he leaned down, his tongue finding it's way into his boyfriend's mouth. They stayed like that as they walked, not really paying attention to their surroundings. It wasn't safe, and they probably should have made sure there was nobody to see them, but Jay couldn't find it in himself to care. He wanted Carlos, and he wanted him  _now._  Jay finally turned the handle to their door, shoving his way in and immediately heading toward the bed. He felt a vibration from his back pocket and whipped out his phone. There was one text from Evie. It read:

_Use protection! ;)_

Jay grinned, throwing his phone to the side and sliding his hands across Carlos' torso. He placed a trail of kisses from the boy's hip bones all the way up to his neck.

He knew they were going to go all the way tonight, and he wanted to make it perfect for Carlos. He kissed him softly, smiling at him. "I love you."

_"I know."_


End file.
